Cursed Survivor
by Badass Bill
Summary: Her life did flash before her eyes, the short version anyway. femSix


Unfortunately when Bungie sold halo it was not to me.

Noble Six also known as Spartan Kristen-B312 had never meant to be a "Lone Wolf" as Carter had so eloquently put it was just that she had been the only survivor of her first team and her second, and after Emile died her third joined the list for however brief a time. It got harder to get connected to each new team bet this one had grown on her. She should have known better by now especially with the first Covi bastards to show their ugly ass faces on her first day.

Death seemed to follow her both enemy and ally had fallen to her curse. It had started as many stories about death did in war; she had been a young girl when her home world had been invaded. Her grandparents' farm was incinerated along with most of her cousins in the initial bombardment her mother was crushed by a falling building, her father had been shot by a brute spiker before her older brother had put a hole in its head with his hunting rifle and grabbed her up throwing her in their families truck and escaped running over a few grunts along the way. Will spent the next two weeks frantically searching for a way off the planet all the while protecting his baby sister from the bastards who were trying to kill her.

He had succeeded in getting them into a military base that still had two shuttles on the ground but the Covenant where hot on their tail. He had pushed her onto the transport before saying the last words she would ever hear from her family. "Nobody hurts my sister and gets away with it." Her fourteen year old brother the annoying know-it-all idiot of her family then then took a DMR from a fallen Solider and started taking potshots at the aliens.

That was the last she ever saw of him. She was on the last shuttle that had made it off their world. Spartan III Beta Group had picked her up for two reasons she was an orphan that no one would care about if the augmentations ended badly and two she hated the Covenant with a fire that burned hotter than most suns they never regretted bringing her in as she showed that she was very, very good ad removing enemies from the mortal plane.

During the training she had been one of the few to understand the true purpose of the Spartan IIIs. During training all **three hundred** of them had been shown history segments about their name sake telling them that Three Hundred Spartans had defeated a million man Persian army. Kris didn't buy that as her brother would never shut up about history (it was his thing) she knew the story and how it ended, and that is how she learned Beta Group's purpose to inflict massive casualties and then die. She was fine with that, its just no one had told her what to do if she survived. The guilt of surviving when her whole family died was compounded with the similar feelings of her first two teams.

Low on ammo and exhausted after a month of heavy combat she knew she wouldn't have that problem this time. Still she was sure that Satan could use more company and that it would be rude for her to deny him some fresh covi souls to burn.

For the last six hours Kris was a beautiful machine of death till her once gray armor was died purple and blue and green with the blood of her fallen enemies. Her visor was broken and obscured her vision so for the first time in many years an alien saw her face but now she was not a scared little girl hiding behind her brother she was an angel of death spewing hot lead out of her assault rifle and magnum felling hordes of aliens that dared to show their faces when at last she was over powered and stabbed with an energy dagger she summoned the last of her failing strength and plunged her knife into the zealot's neck killing one more of them with her own hand and saying "initiate Protocol Plataea".

With those last word Kristen and every remaining enemy within a mile radius died in the resulting meltdown of her Mjolnir power armor's reactor.

So it was that the cursed survivor finally died along with the planet she had tried so hard to save, but though the battle was lost hope for the war remained for on the last ship to escape Reach, a ship that she had saved, there slept a man named John heading for a date with destiny on a giant ring named Halo.


End file.
